


The Talkiest of BJ's

by alternatedoom



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kink Meme, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: Cable glances back flatly as he puts Domino's blender in the drying rack. "I'm not sucking your dick, Wade."





	The Talkiest of BJ's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cable and Deadpool Kink Meme [here](https://iiintangible.dreamwidth.org/458.html?thread=8906#cmt8906). 
> 
> Prompt was: _Cable decides the best way to shut Wade up is with his dick_
> 
>  _Bonus points:_  
>  + _Enthusiastic Wade!_  
>  + _Cable comes on Wade's face!_  
>  + _Wade keeps talking even while his throat is full!_
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This came out kinda cutesy. Idek.

Cable's at the kitchen sink when Wade's voice pipes up from somewhere behind him.

"So, how do you feel about friendly blowjobs?"

Cable glances back flatly as he puts Domino's blender in the drying rack. "I'm not sucking your dick, Wade."

Wade's sitting on the counter island, swinging his legs, wearing his red and black with his blue rubber house shoes and no cowl. "No no, I'm asking, can I suck _your_ dick. No reciprocation necessary," Wade says magnanimously, like he's some kind of tycoon philanthropist making a donation to a good cause.

No one else is home. Russell's gone to the X-mansion for the day for training with kids his own age, and Domino went off who knows where, so Cable finds himself idly considering Wade's proposition as he washes off the glass from his protein shake. He feels his cock twitch. How _does_ he feel about friendly blowjobs? Generally, pretty fine.

Wade hops off the counter and comes closer, and he stands there bouncing on his heels waiting for an answer. 

Cable asks a neutral question. "Why?"

"Sometimes you just wanna suck a dick," Wade says, spreading his hands with a flourish.

"Speak for yourself," Cable says, but he's just being an asshole; he knows full well. He's thoughtful as he sets the glass in the dishrack next to the clean blender and flicks his wet hands twice over the sink before he turns back around, brushing the residual moisture against the sides of his pants. "You any good at it?"

Wade holds eye contact, tilting his head for emphasis. "So, so good. You could mistake me for a professional."

Cable opens his mouth, but Wade talks over him. "Even if I weren't, have you ever had a bad one? Is the future that terrible? Besides, I don't see anyone else around here offering to blow you."

Cable snorts. "I don't know that you could handle it," Cable says, lining his voice with an edge of challenge, and he leans back against the counter and crosses his arms.

"Oh, I think I can handle it."

"You haven't seen what you'd be working with," Cable points out.

Wade licks a finger slowly and obscenely before giving his lip a couple of taps. "You're making my mouth water here. Is that just to be mean?"

Cable smiles--almost chuckles, in fact. Still he hesitates, because the idea of putting his dick in or even near Wade's mouth gives him a certain feeling of amorphous risk. Wade might be funny, and decent at his core, but he's a wild card and Cable doesn't trust him for shit. And if his dick is in Wade's mouth, he can't exactly protect himself with the kinetic shield at a moment's notice.

Besides, there's an uncomfortable hint of truly sad desperation in sexual favors offered without any expectation of reciprocity. Cable doesn't care for it. 

But he's sorely tempted, and curious too, and the combination proves too much. "Go ahead then," Cable says, uncrossing his arms, but then he lowers his voice to its most threatening register. "No teeth," he warns with an open snarl, "or I will do things to you you will never forget. Bad things."

Wade, who'd shifted like he was about to fall to his knees, now pauses. "What things?" Wade asks innocently, so innocently Cable's nagging mistrust mostly dissipates. Wade's just fucking with him now.

Cable puts his still-damp hands up on Wade's shoulders, squeezing a degree harder than buddies do, feeling the woven twists of muscle and bone, and thinks about that question for a second. "How's this: I'll tie you down--"

Wade nods eagerly.

"--and you'll never have a dick for more than five minutes for the rest of my life."

Wade's nodding abruptly ceases, but he appears to think it over, eyes rolling once consideringly, doing the calculations in his head, and Cable can see the moment Wade decides these terms are acceptable. "Fair." Then he drops to his knees.

Wade reaches in to fish out Cable's cock with an unusual level of gleeful anticipation. Cable's not hard yet, this conversational prelude has been too random for that, though Wade's uninhibited zeal and obvious excitement is starting him down the road.

"Oh," Wade says faintly when he gets the cock in question out. The reaction's typical, because Cable's swinging a big dick. He's thick and well over eight inches, with little change in size from flaccid to erect. Wade looks a bit awestruck as he sways forward.

"Still want your face fucked?" Cable asks, and who can blame him if it comes out a trifle smug?

Wade appears to gulp, but he's nodding and leaning in and Cable's hardening cock slowly begins to disappear into his mouth. Cable hisses as the head of his cock is enveloped by wet, velvety, moving heat.

Wade valiantly attempts to take Cable's cock in all the way. Wade pauses partway down, visibly struggles with and conquers the instinct to close the throat, then resumes lowering his mouth. Cable watches him, a bit in awe of his own, as Wade pushes past another round of gag reflex, ambitious until the tip of his disfigured nose at last brushes the salt and pepper curls at the base of Cable's cock. Then Wade closes his lips, creating a seal. 

Cable can't stop the moan that comes out of his mouth. The suction feels so good Cable's head tips backwards and he bites his lip.

"Maybe you aren't bad at this," Cable breathes when he can speak again.

Wade hums in indignant agreement. Redoubling his efforts, Wade tries to maintain the suction while putting on speed as he bobs his head. It's incredible right up until the suction breaks because Wade starts talking. Wade's looking up at him, eyes wide. Because he's speaking with a good five or six inches of dick in his mouth and his lips stretched over his teeth, Cable isn't sure what he's saying. He decides it can't be all that important, or Wade would quit and pull off.

"Shut up and suck it," Cable tells him, but even as the words are coming out, even as he's complaining to get that intense suction back, he processes the sensory realization that he actually likes the subtler vibrations that shiver down his cock when Wade talks with his mouth full.

Cable's knees weaken as Wade enthusiastically lavishes his tongue up and down and the suction ramps up again, so good, exactly like he promised. Cable pushes his unfastened pants down his hips, spreading his legs a tad farther apart, both for more stability and to give Wade better access, because fuck, Wade's earned it and Cable wants it. Wade repeats the same cycle a few times--he starts mumbling, then stops after a couple of sentences, slurps Cable's cock back into his mouth, and sucks hard.

Cable hears the zipper that indicates Wade's opening his Deadpool outfit at the crotch, and he tilts his head sideways to peer down. Wade's whipped his own cock out and is rubbing himself in one hand. Cable smirks at how hard he is, how desperate he looks on his knees jerking himself off this way.

"You needed this bad," he observes, amused.

Wade says something muffled in response, his tongue undulating repeatedly beneath Cable's cock. The cadence has the syllabic rhythm of 'I told you I did!' but Cable can't be sure.

"I said shut up," Cable repeats, not that worried Wade will shut up. Now it's just an excuse to lightly slap Wade's cheeks, back and forth on either side. Wade makes a sound that isn't exactly protest, more of a surprised squeal. Evaluating while looking down at him, Cable's pretty sure Wade likes a bit of rough treatment here and there.

"Yeah, that's right," Cable tells him, the words turning into a groan. "Suck it." When Wade backs off a few inches, probably because his jaw's getting sore, Cable puts his hand on the back of Wade's head, a silent encouragement for Wade to swallow him to the root again, and this time when Wade brings his head forward, Cable holds it in place for a second or two. Sure it's bad blowjob etiquette, but he didn't ask for this, and who the fuck cares. But when Wade tries to pull back and breathe and flex his jaw again, Cable doesn't force him to stay. In the end it's best to keep the philanthropist giver of blowjobs happy and comfortable.

And so he announces his intentions, for Wade to agree to or not. "Open up," he says, his voice coming out uneven and raspy. "Gonna fuck your throat. Ready?"

Wade nods as best he can, a look of concentration coming over his face. After a couple more seconds to let Wade finish getting air, Cable deliberately slides forward to go deep.

Wade continues talking unintelligibly now and again, and the interspersed sucking and vibrations from talking gets Cable close faster than he imagined. (It also probably doesn't hurt that it's been a while since he got his dick wet.) He has no idea how Wade can talk while deep throating without biting or at minimum teeth-scraping, but Wade accomplishes what he's set out to do, and Cable doubts it's his crudely improvised threat keeping Wade in line. Cable's caught off guard as it hits him: he would not have expected this turn of personality, but Wade's a genuinely careful and conscientious sexual partner.

Taking into account that he's showing Wade's jaw and the back of his throat some pretty hard use, Cable makes no effort to hold back, focusing on getting to climax promptly. It's only another minute or so before he puts a hand on the back of Wade's head and a hand on the back of Wade's neck and fucks his face hard and fast; a quick flurry of thrusts and then he's coming down Wade's throat. Wade chokes on the first shot of his come, and okay, arguably Cable was too rough at the end there, but although Wade's head and neck involuntarily shudder, he still manages to keep his mouth open. Cable swiftly pulls out and finishes the rest on Wade's face. Wade's eyes are closed, and he makes some small noises of his own, but Cable barely perceives them as he jacks himself and breathes through the remainder of his release. Cable rocks his hips in the aftershocks, slapping Wade in the face a little with his cock, then rubbing around the lines of come that lie streaked across Wade's cheek and chin.

Wade makes a high whine, and Cable looks farther down in time to see Wade clenching his hand around his own cock, fisting it and gasping like a fish on land, then splashing the linoleum floor with his come. He shoots pretty far, actually, splattering Cable's pants around the calves, too, and his boots, and probably the kitchen cabinets in the space between Cable's legs. Cable just stands there watching him finish. He finds he doesn't have it in himself to care at the moment, though he is probably going to need to change his pants.

Cable watches as Wade's face untwists, the expression slowly relaxing. Wade slumps down onto his folded legs, dropping his chin to his chest as he slouches.

Cable nudges Wade's limp arm with one knee. "Somewhere other than the kitchen next time."

Wade casually wipes the back of his hand over his chin, looking up. When he speaks, it's insouciantly, as though to restore his lost dignity. "Oh, no, friend, this was a one-time only offer."

Oh, like hell it was.

Cable reaches down to stroke Wade's head, but he changes his mind at the last minute and ends up pressing his thumb into one of the spots he knows Wade's jaw must be aching. "Maybe next time I'll make you an offer."

No face, no matter how fucked-up, could look wholly ugly with the surprised but dazzling smile Wade flashes. "Minus the--the pronoun?-- you just came halfway close to appropriate use of a famous movie line, but then you didn't stick the landing. Will it be _an offer I can't refuse_?"

"No, you can say no. But don't be an idiot." Cable straightens up, yanking his pants back up and tucking his spent and softening cock away. "You may be good, but I'll show you how it's really done."

Wade gapes up at him, and this is now twice in one morning he's managed to shut Wade up.

Temporarily, of course.

Cable wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
